Jaune Arc: Knight of Romance
by Le MAO XXIV
Summary: A series of one-shots pairing Jaune with various woman from anime, cartoons, video games, movies, etc. The possibilities are endless! Read on as I somehow find a way to ship Jaune with all these ladies! Suggestions/ideas for woman to ship with Jaune are welcome and encouraged! (Title subject to change) (Chapter 2: Yuno Gasai from Future Diary) (HIATUS)
1. Elizabeth Comstock (Bioshock Infinite)

**A/N: Yet another story…am I** _ **trying**_ **to work myself into a corner?**

 **Anyway, this idea was inspired by three Ben 10 fics: Judge Royce's Ben 10: Ultimate Romance, Rexfan1333's Ben 10: Ultimate Ladies, and Omarnosian10's Ben 10: Ultimate Couples.**

 **I figured…why not try this, but replace Ben Tennyson with Jaune Arc.**

 **I knew this should really be in the RWBY/X-overs crossover section, but considering how Judge Royce originally (and still does) have his story as a simple Ben 10 fic, I'll leave this as a simple RWBY fic.**

 **Without further ado, let's start this fic with the main female character of Bioshock Infinite!**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or any of the franchises referenced in this series of one-shots._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Elizabeth Comstock**

* * *

"So this…Dust? This is the main power source on Remnant?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Weiss would be the right person to talk to in regards to that subject.

"And the…Faunus? They are discriminated against for their extra features?"

"Uh huh."

Blake would be the right person to ask in regards to that subject…actually, no. Her being a Faunus is supposed to be a secret.

Maybe Velvet, instead?

Nah, she'd probably be too shy and sad to talk about it.

"And there are weapons that can serve for both melee _and_ range attacks?"

"Oh yeah."

Ruby would _definitely_ be the right person to ask in regards to _that_ particular subject.

Then again, his girlfriend would probably get weirded out by Ruby's… _fond admiration_ when it came to weapons….

Girlfriend.

Jaune _still_ couldn't believe it.

He turned to the girl in question…Elizabeth Comstock.

The girl he had gone through hell to try and save, all at the urging of two _very_ weird adult twins who finished each other's sentences.

…

…

…

Oh right, that probably warrants an explanation of sorts.

Well, here's an abridged version.

* * *

Jaune had been out in Vale, away from Beacon and his friends.

Not that he _wanted_ to be away from his friends. He simply wanted to be alone for a short time to gather his thoughts of what he's been through so far up till this point.

Initiation.

Cardin.

That food fight at the beginning of the semester.

The dance.

The breach.

And now the Vytal Tournament was a mere few days away, and he was nervous that he'd be unable to keep up with his teammates.

In the middle of his thoughts, he had bumped into two people, causing him to stumble back a little. When he made to apologize, he had noticed they were twins, one male and one female.

They had introduced themselves as Robert and Rosalind Lutece, and that they were from another world….

Needless to say, Jaune wanted to get away from the crazy people.

Some sort of dimensional gateway appearing out of nowhere, however, made him question his _own_ sanity.

Then they decided, "Fuck it. Let's kidnap the scrawny blonde."

…

…

…

Okay, they didn't actually say that, but the point remained. Jaune was kidnapped and taken to another world called Earth, where he was sent to the floating city of Columbia.

It had taken a couple minutes for the idea of a floating city to sink in. Sure, there was the floating stadium, Amity Colosseum, but a floating _city_ was an entirely different concept.

After accepting this wasn't a dream, Jaune had been told that he was to save a girl named Elizabeth Comstock, who was being held at Monument Island.

Seemed like those fairy tales of the knight saving the princess from the castle being guarded by a dragon….

Except instead of a knight, it was Jaune. And instead of a princess, it was a regular girl. And instead of a castle, it was a floating city, or actually, a tower in the form of an angel.

How quaint.

Regardless, Jaune took it upon himself to go through with what the Lutece Twins wanted, knowing he couldn't leave someone to be a prisoner.

And so he went on a grand tour through Colombia. It was really quite beautiful, though it soon became a nightmare when he was falsely revealed as the "False Shepard", the one who would "lead their Lamb astray".

Needless to say, his adventure turned to a fight for survival. He didn't like the fact that he had to kill in self-defense, but his current situation left him no choice in the matter.

And so he fought his way through the floating city, shooting those that shot at him with the guns of this world, cutting down those that charged him with his sword, and gaining special abilities called Vigors. It was like he had multiple Semblances, and his tactical mind utilized each one to the best of his abilities.

He had finally found the girl he was sent to rescue…and he was struck by her beauty.

Black hair tied up in a small ponytail, beautiful blue eyes that were just mesmerizing to gaze at, luscious lips that he was oh so tempted to kiss. Combine that with a white blouse, blue collar, ascot, and long dress skirt, and she was quite the looker.

Her missing pinky (replaced with a thimble) did nothing to diminish this fact, and her ability to open "tears" only made her _more_ interesting.

After a brief misunderstanding and nearly being killed by a giant mechanical bird called Songbird, he and Elizabeth saw fit to steal an airship. When she begged him to take her to a city called Paris. He had been hesitant, what with the Lutece Twins specifically instructing him to…actually, they hadn't really told him _where_ to take Elizabeth now that he thought about it.

That little revelation, along with the cute pout Elizabeth was giving him (not as pouty as Ruby, but still _very much_ effective), was enough to convince him of the girl's plight.

Of course, before they could even go through with it, their (stolen) airship had been boarded and taken from them by Daisy Fitzroy and her people. They demanded weapons in exchange for the ship.

And so Jaune and Elizabeth once again had to endure the danger that was Colombia to get weapons, which involved a stubborn Jerimiah Fink, traveling to different realities, and then contending with a somewhat crazed Fitzroy.

After all that, and comforting Elizabeth as she was shocked at killing Fitzroy, their airship had been torn apart by Songbird….

And if _that_ wasn't enough, they had to deal with a freaking ghost. A ghost! A _literal_ ghost! Of Elizabeth's not-Mom no less!

Jaune would never understand how bullets even affected that spirit.

And then Songbird showed up and took Elizabeth! And then Jaune was somehow taken to the future where he met Future Elizabeth, and then sent back to rescue present Elizabeth, and then he had to fight though some crazed patients and a weird guy with a sort of megaphone on his head. And then he had to fight through more guards and….

Now that he thought about it, it was starting to become repetitive.

When he rescued Elizabeth, she resolved to kill Father Comstock. Jaune knew he couldn't let Elizabeth go down this path, and told her that he would kill him himself.

As they stormed through Comstock's airship, they finally confronted the man, who tried to reason with Elizabeth one final time. When he got a little too…rough with her, Jaune beat the ever-living hell out of him.

Of course, when he was about to land the killing blow…he couldn't go through with it. Funny, considering how many he's killed already. Why not one more? It was either this, or Elizabeth go down that path.

Instead…he had had enough. Enough people had died over this.

He told Elizabeth this…and she surprisingly agreed, though after a moment's hesitation.

So they left Father Comstock to wallow in defeat as they made to pilot the airship towards Monument Island. They figured out that if the tower was destroyed, then Elizabeth's powers would no longer be limited. Though some Vox Populi ships made to get in the way, Elizabeth had simply used a whistler to control Songbird and sic him on the Vox Populi.

As they finally arrived, Jaune personally commanded Sonbird to destroy the tower, though the whistler was lost. When Songbird made one last attempt to kill Jaune, Elizabeth opened a tear, sending all three of them to a place called Rapture, where Songbird died underwater.

Elizabeth showed Jaune about the many different worlds, different realities, that existed.

Constants and variables.

The Lutece Twins arrived and asked one more task of Jaune.

Kill Comstock for good.

And the only way to do that would be to kill the man that becomes him: Booker DeWitt.

Jaune…was _not_ okay with that. Not only was he done killing people, but it didn't seem right to kill a man based on what he would do should he accept his baptism.

But it was the only way to save the other Elizabeths and possibly allow one to have a normal life with her father.

And so Jaune decided that one more life needed to be taken.

He supposed he should've considered himself lucky that the one meant to be killed was actually contemplating suicide at the time.

He didn't want to…but it needed to be done.

What made it worse was that Booker didn't even defend himself. He just let it happen, accepting his death.

And so all was made right.

Afterwards, Jaune kept his promise (an Arc _never_ goes back on his word) to Elizabeth and took her to Paris, where they spent some time…together.

Turns out, when two people go through hell together, a bond forms and feelings bloom.

And by bloom, I mean Elizabeth capturing Jaune in a kiss at the top of the Eiffel Tower.

Jaune was more than shocked, to say the least.

He was even more shocked when he kissed her back.

They had a better time together now that they were… _together_ -together.

Of course…the time came for Jaune to return to Remnant.

He knew he couldn't ask Elizabeth to come with him, and he couldn't stay with her. There were too many people back on Remnant that he cared about: his family, his friends.

When he told her his time to return had come…she asked something of him that he honestly didn't think she'd ask.

She asked if she could come with him. To Remnant.

At first he had said no, saying that she deserved to live in Paris like she always dreamed of.

She countered that since he saw her world, it was only right that she see his.

She also hinted that she might…stay there…with him.

And so they _both_ left for Remnant.

* * *

Which led to right now.

When they arrived, the couple had gone to a clothing store to get Elizabeth some new attire. They were able to find a modern version of the attire she wore when Jaune found her in the tower.

Jaune had then sent messages to his friends to meet him at the Beacon docking area. He then led Elizabeth to the airship that would take them to Beacon.

"Oh my god! That little boy has dog ears! How cute!"

Well, he _tried_ to, anyway.

Jaune turned to see Elizabeth knelt down to gaze at a homeless Faunus boy. The boy was wary of her at first, but seeing her kind innocent smile made him warm up to her. He even allowed her to pet his dog ears.

All while Elizabeth cooed at him.

Jaune could only chuckle at his girlfriend. "Okay, Liz. I think we need to get moving."

Elizabeth simply pouted at him. "But…his ears are fluffy!"

"Some friends of mine have a pet dog you could pet instead of the boy…probably better since the dog won't be offended."

"Oh, I'm not offended, mister!" the boy exclaimed, then blushed. "I…kinda like it."

Elizabeth giggled and scratched the dog ears some more, much to the boy's delight.

"Well," Jaune continued. "The airship to Beacon leaves in a couple minutes, so we have to go now."

Heaving a sigh, Elizabeth pat the Faunus boy on the head before heading off with Jaune.

"Bye, mister!" the boy waved. "Bye, nice lady!"

Jaune simply smiled while Elizabeth giggled and waved back.

* * *

As the airship neared Beacon, Jaune went through his mind about how he would explain his absence to his friends. Turns out, time worked normally for some reason, meaning that he actually _had_ been gone from Remnant for a few days.

His friends were going to kill him, though maybe not as much if he explained why he had been gone. It helps that his girlfriend will be able to prove his story.

And what a story it will be.

The airship finally landed, and Jaune and Elizabeth stepped out and onto the Beacon docking area.

He searched around for his team and RWBY, since he had called them and told them to meet him here.

"OOF!"

Being tackled by a red and pink blur told him that he had been glomped by his two shortest friends.

"Jaune!"

"Jauney!"

Jaune simply chuckled as he hugged Ruby and Nora back, missing the hint of jealousy on Elizabeth's face.

He shakily got back up to his feet, Ruby and Nora still hanging onto him.

"Hey, guys," Jaune greeted. "Guess I got some explaining to do."

"Oh yes, you do."

Jaune gulped at the dark tone from his partner, Pyrrha Nikos, who was glaring at him, along with the rest of his friends, sans Ruby and Nora who were too happy he was back.

"You've been gone for _days_ ," Pyrrha scolded. "You haven't called us, nor have you answered our calls. Just where were you?!"

Jaune chuckled nervously as he finally got Ruby and Nora to let go of him.

"W-Well…I guess you could say I was gone because of her."

He gestured to Elizabeth, who simply huffed.

"Don't say it like it was my fault you were gone. The Luteces are the ones who kidnapped you."

"They kidnapped me to rescue _you_."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

RWBY and NPR simply looked confused.

"Um, Jaune?" Ruby asked. "Who's she?"

Jaune chuckled nervously. "R-Right. Guys, this is Elizabeth Comstock. My…girlfriend."

Silence reigned in the area for a good seven seconds.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"WHAT?!"

Let it be known that the combined shouts of his seven friends could make a man go deaf.

An exaggeration? Obviously, but it was a nice exaggeration.

"G-Girlfriend?" Pyrrha asked shakily.

Nora and Ren could only give the Spartan looks of sympathy. Weiss, Blake and Yang were completely shocked that _Vomit Boy_ of all people got a girlfriend. And Ruby….

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

She was the only one expressing happiness over this revelation.

Jaune smiled. "Yeah…boy, do I have a story to tell you guys."

A story of how he had gone to another world.

A story of how he had gotten over his motion sickness…he was a man on a mission! No time for throwing up!

A story of how he gained several new abilities. Abilities he would most definitely utilize in the tournament.

A story of how he met Elizabeth Comstock….

And how they fell in love.

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it. Jaune/Elizabeth (Knights and Variables).**

 **You can consider this one-shot an** _ **extremely**_ **abridged version of a story I hope to write in the far future, or that someone else writes and writes well.**

 **This would definitely make a great full-length story, and I'd definitely read it.**

 **Now, a couple of things:**

 **1) Chapters may be 1000-2000 words. The only reason this was as long as it was is because of the backstory I had to come up with.**

 **2) These one-shots will feature Jaune and** _ **one**_ **girl. Not two, not three, and** _ **certainly**_ **no harems.**

 **3) Only girls from stuff** _ **other**_ **than RWBY. Can be girls from** _ **any**_ **other anime, cartoon, video game, movie, etc.**

 **Also, while I have some girls chosen, you all can make suggestions as to who you want Jaune to be paired with in a future chapter.**

 **If you liked this and want to be kept up to date, be sure to follow and fav. Leave a review to tell me what you thought of this or to leave a suggestion for a girl you want to be paired with Jaune.**

 **See you all in the next update or in my other stories.**

 **LATERS!**


	2. Yuno Gasai (Future Diary)

**A/N: Well…damn it. It's been nearly four months since I published this story.**

 **Sorry about that, there was other stuff, not to mention I decided to write a self-insert called "My Turn", which has surprisingly gotten a lot of attention for a fic of it's type.**

 **Anyway, why did I wait till now to do this? Well, I probably would've waited a bit longer…had it not been for a new story that had been recently published.**

 **More on that in the ending A/N.**

 **Now…you all made** _ **a lot**_ **of suggestions, and I've written them down to see which one's I'll do. I have my own ideas of course, so I've thought of something.**

 **With all the suggestions, I've got plenty to work with. For now, I'll be doing reader suggestions for a few chapters before writing my own suggestion again.**

 **That being said, this suggestion comes from Lord of Wrath, and I've got to ask…why?**

 _ **Why**_ **would you want Jaune to get with…** _ **her**_ **? Do you realize all the twisted shit that happened in that anime?! I enjoyed it, yet regretted watching it at the same time. It's scarred into my brain!**

 ***sigh***

 **Even so…this was too good an opportunity to pass up.**

 **And so, here she is folks…the girl that defines the term "yandere".**

 **Also, for simplicity's sake, she will be 17 in this fic.**

 **Time for insanity.**

 **LET'S GO!**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or any of the franchises referenced in this series of one-shots._

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Yuno Gasai**

* * *

Jaune was dead.

Jaune was _soooooooooooooo_ dead!

It had started out fine. He had started seeing this imaginary friend named Deus Ex Machina, who was the God of Time and Space, along with his assistant Muru Muru, a small mischievous child. Jaune saw nothing wrong with them since he figured they were only imaginary. Sure it's childish to talk to imaginary friends, but it helped to actually have "someone" there to listen when his friends weren't

One day, when Jaune and Deus were discussing his life, the latter offered a chance to change it with an "interesting game" he was forming. Jaune thought nothing of it, since Deus was imaginary.

And then Jaune's scroll suddenly started showing him events of the future involving him…which came true!

When he asked Deus for an explanation, it turned out that Deus and Muru Muru weren't as "imaginary" as Jaune had thought them to be. Deus was the _real_ God of Time and Space, and that he turned Jaune's scroll into a sort of "future diary" that told Jaune what would happen to him each day.

He also made mention that should the scroll be destroyed, Jaune would die….

Other than that justifiably worrying condition about his scroll, Jaune made excellent use of his "future diary".

For instance, apparently Team CRDL were going to try to go back to bullying Jaune (no blackmail however…Cardin keeps silent about it since the Forever Falls incident) on his way to class. Therefore, Jaune simply took another route, and CRDL were left to wonder where the knight was.

Then, in Oobleck's class, there was a surprise pop quiz. Thanks to his "future diary", he essentially had a cheat sheet to pass. To be on the safe side, however, he intentionally missed a few so as to not cause suspicion.

Things were working out great!

…

…

…

Then came a rather horrific realization.

During his final class, he had noticed another student (was her name Uno? Yolo? Yo-yo?) had been carving something out of wood. At the end of class, he found out what it was.

A figurine of Muru Muru.

This was insane. _He_ was the only one who knew about Muru! And Deus for that matter! How is it this girl knew?

What was her name? What. Was. Her. _Name_?!

Static buzzing from his scroll interrupted his thoughts. He checked it…and froze.

The final entry in his future diary told him that he would be cornered by a serial killer and killed, which was followed by:

 **-DEAD END-**

He…he was supposed to _die_! By a serial killer no less!

"W-What the hell is going on?!" Jaune stuttered. "What happened to the future?!"

" _Your_ future. Don't get them confused."

Startled, Jaune rapidly turned to find that girl he was thinking about. She had long pink hair styled in pigtails, two hanging in front and two longer ones in back. She wore the standard Beacon uniform for females and had opted for socks that went up to half her calf. She wore a calm smile on her face as her eyes bore into him….

Rather creepily if you asked him.

She was the one of the most popular girls in Beacon. Right up there with Pyrrha, Yang, Weiss, even Coco!

Prettier than all of them. Straight "A" student, to the point that even _Weiss_ is envious of her. This girl practically has the school under her feet.

Suddenly, the name of this girl rang into his head.

 _Yuno Gasai._

"Hey there, Jaune."

 _She knows my name?!_

"You got a 'dead end', right?"

Jaune gulped. "H-How did you know that?"

She simply smiled as she began walking towards him. That smile suddenly didn't seem so friendly to Jaune anymore.

"I saw it coming a mile away."

 _O-Okay, screw this! I'm getting out of here!_

Jaune backed away from the crazy girl and ran out of the classroom.

* * *

Our poor blonde knight had immediately gotten onto an airship heading to Vale. After puking his guts out in a nearby trashcan, Jaune ran through the city with his scroll out.

The future on his scroll changed once again.

"I-It's changed again! Oum damn it!"

Jaune quickly read his new future.

 _6:09 pm in town. I escape into a side alley. I think I lost her._

Well, if that was the only way to get away from the suddenly scary Yuno Gasai, who was he to complain?

As he made the turn however-.

"Will you just hear me out?!"

There stood Yuno Gasai.

Jaune immediately turned a complete 180 and ran. "However you're doing this, why not go and bother someone else?!"

Yuno just stood there with a slight pout on her face as her target-, er, prey-, er _love_ , ran away.

* * *

Jaune ran through Vale into the commercial district. He bumped past people, too freaked out to apologize by the sudden revelation that Yuno knew about the future.

 _I-I just need to think rationally. Yeah! There's got to be_ some _sort of explanation!_

Jaune turned towards a building and neared an elevator.

 _As far as I know, I'm the only one who's got dibs on the future, right?_

Jaune pushed the call button.

 _R-Right?_

As soon as the elevator doors opened, Jaune scrambled inside and pushed the button for the 14th floor.

Jaune took several deep breaths as the elevator doors began to close.

 _C-Calm down, Jaune. I-It's alright. You're safe no-_

He was brought out of his thoughts when the elevator doors were halted by the hand of Yuno Gasai. The scary girl stepped in and slowly made her way towards a scared Jaune.

Though what scared Jaune most was what he noticed in her other hand.

A scroll.

Jaune's eyes widened. "I-Is that…?"

Yuno nodded as she held up her scroll. "It is."

Jaune went pale. "Oh Oum, you've got one too."

The elevator doors began to close as she gave him that _stare_.

 _I-Is she gonna kill me?_

The door closed completely, leaving him at the mercy of the girl before him.

Jaune tried to think of anything that could get him out of this, but his mind drew a blank. Yuno Gasai was at the top in both academics _and_ combat. Most of the time, the other students were _scared_ at how efficient and swift she could be with a simple knife.

Jaune backed up into the wall and steeled himself. Maybe if he suddenly charged her, he could bang her head against the elevator doors and knock her out. After that-.

" _Stop_."

Jaune jumped at the command.

Yuno suddenly lunged at him, hands placed on his shoulders and…her _lips_ placed on _his_.

Jaune stood frozen as his mind went into overdrive.

On the one hand, this scary (and possibly crazy) girl had been chasing him around with a possibly sinister motive that could very well involve lulling him into a false sense of security with this kiss.

On the other hand…a girl was kissing him! A hot one at that!

 _HA! Take that traitorous sisters that thought I'd never get my first kiss!_

Yuno pulled out of the kiss with a blush, much to the surprising disappointment from the goofy knight.

"We both know you're not going to hurt me," she stated with certainty.

She moved her head back as Jaune stared. "My diary says so. Tends not to be wrong."

Jaune gulped. "Y-Your…diary?"

Yuno smiled, her blush returning, and stepped back.

"Besides, it's not what you think. You don't have a reason to hurt me."

"Wait…what?"

Yuno stared out the elevator with narrowed eyes. "He's here."

 _Huh?_

Jaune looked out the window of the elevator to find….

"Oh, hey! It's Professor Port!"

Wow, Jaune never thought he'd be so glad to see the man who bores everyone with his stories, stories that Jaune was _pretty_ sure are exaggerated. I mean, how does someone defeat an Alpha Beowolf with nothing but celery and a jar of peanut butter?

In any case, Jaune was ecstatic! Now the professor could help keep the crazy (yet beautiful) pink-haired girl away from him!

"Don't get any ideas."

Jaune went pale when Yuno's voice was right next to his ear.

"Professor Port isn't here to help you."

She switched to his other ear.

"He's here to _kill_ you."

That made Jaune…legitimately confused. Port? Here to kill Jaune himself? That's crazy talk!

Oh wait. Crazy girl. Never mind.

"Take a closer look at the professor, Jaune. You'll see what I mean."

Well…that was technically hard since the elevator continued to rise away from Port, but still….

Was that a mad glint in his eye?

"You may know that Peter Port was a famous Huntsman. He hunted the Grimm expertly, and some of his stories actually _aren't_ exaggerations."

"…Uh-."

"No, the story with the celery and jar of peanut butter _was_ an exaggeration."

Ah.

"Even so…there's one thing you don't know."

Whatever Yuno was about to say, it was undoubtedly a crazy accusation, just like the idea that Port was here to kill Jaune.

"Port…hunted things _other_ than Grimm and animals."

…What?

"He hunted Humans and Faunus for sport. Keeps his secret trophies hidden in some secret place called Fort Port."

Jaune would admit: that name was actually quite clever.

He scoffed. "You expect me to believe that?"

Yuno wordlessly held up her scroll, which displayed a picture on it.

Jaune took a quick look….

Then vomited on the elevator floor.

The picture was that of several human (and possibly Faunus) skulls and spines, all lined up on display.

"I got this picture when I followed him one time after he told another one of his stories…a story where he hunted a group of Faunus. He knew none of the students would be listening, but I was. Probably thought he could get a laugh out of confessing to a crime in public, yet no one bothered to hear him, or something like that."

Jaune could only stare out the elevator window in horror as Port had made his way towards the stairs, his Blunderaxe in hand, which was bloody at the moment.

"All that made him more than qualified to have a Diary like you and me."

How does being a psycho who hunts Humans and Faunus for sport earn the right to the future?!

"He's known to the other Diary users as Third, Portly Mustache."

"…"

"Yeah, everyone else had the same reaction."

Jaune could only hold his head in his hands.

Why, just… _why_?

"He was slated to take you out of the running today by hunting you like he hunts others, maybe even rip out your skull and spine as a trophy like the others as well."

…Jaune thinks that Port must've seen Predator _way_ too many times.

"Good thing I've got the inside track."

Yuno smiles and holds up her Scroll to reveal several entries…all of which were about Jaune.

"This baby's specialty is keeping tabs on you. At 6:20 pm, you're scheduled to die on the 14th floor."

Yup…there was the entry.

 _6:20 – Jaune dies on the 14th floor of a building._

Jaune could only stare with shock. "B-But…I mean…you…all those entries are about stuff that _I_ do. What the…?"

Damn it! Of all the girls to like him, it _had_ to be a crazy yandere…where Jaune got that term he has no idea.

Why couldn't nice, _normal_ girls like him?!

* * *

Meanwhile, Pyrrha Nikos let out a sneeze.

* * *

Yuno chuckled as she closed her Scroll. "Well, it wouldn't be much use to me if it couldn't keep up. I get the relevant details of your future in 10-minute intervals."

She blushes with _a bit_ of a deranged smile. "The Diary of Future Love!"

Jaune broke into a cold sweat.

 _T-Ten minute intervals? This_ nutjob _writes about me in her Diary every ten minute on the freaking_ dot _?!_

Jaune found himself unable to back up against the wall any further.

 _Crazy stalker alert!_

And yet…why did he find the idea of this girl following him so…invigorating?

Oh no, was Jaune a _masochist_?!

Shit!

The elevator doors opened on the 14th floor, but Yuno simply pressed the top floor button (17th floor) with a smile.

"In a way, your future kind of belongs to _both_ of us!"

…

…

Nope. This was not happening.

"That's it!" Jaune shouted. "I want I want off-!"

Yuno got up close with her Scroll open. "Silly! Don't start getting paranoid. I want to help!"

She continued with…crazy wide eyes. "You'll be the first person eliminated in the survival game if you get off on 14!"

If she was trying to disprove that she was crazy, her eyes weren't doing her any favors….

Her rather…pretty eyes-.

 _NO! Damn it! She's crazy!_

As for what she said….

"W-What does that mean?" Jaune stuttered. "I…."

"All Future Diary users are in a last man standing type of thing. He's coming for _you_."

Jaune frowned a bit.

 _Okay, any second now she'll start making sense._

Well, as much sense as one could make form a crazy yet hot stalker girl.

"If you want my advice, try not to make your entries so topical. Makes it easy to track you."

 _Well excuse me for being a normal teenage boy!_

* * *

Jaune stared up at the setting sun from his hiding place, making sure to get a good look at it while he could.

Yuno explained to him (in a rather calm fashion, which contradicted his panicking tone) that she had a plan to kill Professor Port before he could kill Jaune.

Yeah…killing a veteran Huntsman…she says it like it's as simple as opening a jar of pickles.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yang, Ruby and Sun sneezed.

* * *

Still, despite is instincts telling her this girl was certifiable, she was the only one who could get him out of this.

And so Jaune waited and looked into his Scroll as Professor Port strode onto the rooftop.

"Where are you?" Port asked in a…very creepy way. "Hide and seek, is it?"

Jaune continued to watch as Port searched the immediate area.

 _Come on, come on! Take out your Scroll!_

Port began to get frustrated. "Grr, where is he?"

Port took out his Scroll to check the entries.

At that moment, Yuno stepped out with a large Dust crystal and tossed it towards Port. Being the veteran Huntsman he is, Port immediately reacted to the girl, who pulled out her weapon: an interchangeable knife that could turn into a small pistol.

At that moment, Jaune revealed himself and charged at the Professor with his sword drawn.

Yuno aimed at the Dust crystal and fired, causing an explosion that was able to temporarily stun the veteran Huntsman….

 _Just_ enough for Jaune to get close enough to swing Crocea Mors and cut Port's Scroll in half.

Port stared at the destroyed Scroll with wide eyes….

Then gave Jaune a look of resignation. "Well played, Mr. Arc. Ms. Gasai. You two will make a fine Huntsman and Huntress."

With those final words, Port's limbs began to twist on themselves, as though reality were calling for his expulsion. He grunted in pain as his body followed suit, twisting at unnatural angles.

Jaune could only watch in horror (Yuno watched impassively) as Port gave Jaune one final look before his body twisted in on itself and in a small tornado of wind, the only thing left of the professor being his destroyed Scroll.

"Is that all we get?"

And of course, Yuno decides to ruin the horrific moment with that distasteful comment.

"Man, you'd think there'd be a _little_ bit of blood."

Jaune could only stare at Yuno in disbelief as she stretched her arms….

Huh, she was actually quite flexible-.

 _No! Damn it! Stop!_

She stopped stretching and gave him a nonchalant smile. "So, uh, wanna grab a bite to eat? You don't have any homework from classes to deal with at the moment and you gotta eat!"

Yeah, no. Screw this crazy (yet attractive) girl! Jaune was going to get some goddamn answers!

And he knew the one person to ask in regards to that.

* * *

 _(About an hour later)_

Jaune…was a complete wreck right now.

He had gone to Deus to demand answers, and had basically been told that it wasn't exclusive to him.

What's more, Jaune was now among the other remaining Diary users, Yuno included.

It had been explained that they were a part of a survival game, and that they would need to discover the identities of each other and kill until one was left standing.

The prize? To become the new god of space and time.

…

…

Well, at least everyone else was motivated.

What's more, Jaune had been singled out as Deus' favorite to win the game….

Which pretty much painted a target on Jaune's back.

 _Damn it, Deus! What about all the good times we had?!_

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

" _Jaune?" Deus asked. "Where are the cookies Muru made for me?"_

 _Jaune burped. "Um…those were for you?"_

"…"

" _Y-You're not mad, are you?"_

"… _No, I'm not…but I'd prefer it if you'd leave. I need to prepare for something."_

" _Oh…okay."_

 _(Flashback end)_

* * *

…

…

…

Oh, that _bastard_! He said we were cool about that! How was Jaune supposed to know those cookies were for Deus?!

In any case, as the other competitors had sarcastically wished Jaune good luck (with the hidden implication that they would go after him first), he had recognized a few of their voices and appearances.

Roman Torchwick.

Velvet Scarlatina.

That girl (who looked a little old to be a student) that was hardly around. What was her name? Cinder?

Weiss Schnee (Hehe…hope she doesn't hold it against Jaune for trying to hit on her all that time).

Ruby Rose.

Hell, even _Ozpin_ was there….

Well, at least the last two (maybe four, if Weiss and Velvet decided to help) said they would aid Jaune in this debacle. Counting Yuno (as loathe as Jaune is to admit), and Jaune might have a pretty good chance of surviving, assuming nothing went wrong or that none of them betrayed the other for the title of God.

But what were the odds of that?

He hadn't recognized the last three: one looked like a female with a Grimm mask and what appeared to be a katana blade. The second was a male, yet also wore a Grimm mask and wielded a katana blade.

Though, that one had sputtered about how he'd rebuild the world as one where the Faunus were the only species.

The last one wore a business suit and, despite being covered in shadow, Jaune could tell his main attire was white-colored. This guy was probably a business man.

The fact Weiss glared at this man, something the latter returned, indicated that she knew who this man was.

When the meeting had been adjourned, Jaune was left to sink to his knees, completely scared out of his mind.

"This is insanity," he said in horror. "There's just no other word for it."

He stared the thousand-yard stare….

"Don't worry, Jaune."

Jaune once again paled, slowly turning to see Yuno Gasai staring at him with dreamy eyes and a blush, her hands cupping her cheeks….

Jaune felt like pissing his pants right now.

"It'll be okay."

And now he was shedding tears of fear.

"Yuno is here to protect you. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe."

And there was the odd fact that Jaune also felt warm inside despite the obvious fear.

"Cause that's how much I love you!"

The mixture of emotuons was too much for Jaune, and he fainted on the spot.

Little did he know, that this was the beginning of a twisted, yet beautiful, relationship.

A love that would develop from insanity, as well as take many lives, both innocent and not, in the process.

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it. Jaune/Yuno (Yandere Knight)**

 **Yeah, I basically watched the first episode of Future Diary again and went from there. On the positive side, this chapter could** _ **also**_ **inspire a future story for someone (not me, hell no!) to write a RWBY/Future Diary fic.**

 **The people I chose for contestants were:**

 **Jaune Arc**

 **Yuno Gasai**

 **Ruby Rose**

 **Ozpin**

 **Cinder Fall**

 **Peter Port (dies first)**

 **Mr. Schnee (Weiss and Winter's father)**

 **Weiss Schnee**

 **Adam Tauras**

 **Velvet Scarlatina**

 **Roman Torchwick**

 **Raven Branwen**

 **Why these 12? Because this was only a single chapter and I decided to not have any Future Diary characters other than Yuno, Deus, and Muru Muru.**

 **Now, as for what I mentioned in the beginning, there's this new fic that's been published that lit a fire in me.**

" **The Multi-verse paramour Jaune Arc" by Azure megacyber, the guy who I think is** _ **the**_ **guy in writing smut pertaining to Jaune, be it a single girl or harem (I only read the single ones, but that's neither here nor there).**

 **Anyway, this new fic…is basically smut like his other fics. The difference? This time, Jaune is being shipped with women from other universes, kinda like my fic, only Azure's has smut and harem.**

 **And so with this new story…I've suddenly gotten inspired. This is a sign that shows that I must pay more attention to this story.**

 **And so I hereby proclaim myself as Azure's rival in the art of multiversal romance for Jaune.**

 **You hear me, Azure?! We're rivals now! Dig it! And** ** _I_** **will win!**

 **Random Person: He writes smut. You don't.**

 **Um...it's not always about sex? I could try, but then I'd be copying him.**

 **Random Person: He writes harems. You don't.**

 **SCREW HAREMS!**

 **Ahem, sorry about that. Slipped out. Anyway, everyone has their preferences, and we should respect them. To each his own, as they say.**

 **Anyway, I will win this rivalry! This competition will last so long as there are potential women from other universes to ship Jaune with!**

 **If you liked this and want to be kept up to date, be sure to follow and fav. Leave a review to tell me what you thought. Do you think I stand a chance against Azure and his story?**

 **Also, don't forget to leave more suggestions as to more women to ship Jaune with….**

 **Oh right, speaking of which, I'm gonna say this now:**

 **No gender-bent characters.**

 **No females trapped in a man's body.**

 **No gijinkas.**

 **Just simple women, and that's it. Nothing else.**

 **Well, that's all for now, see you in the next update!**

 **LATERS!**


End file.
